


【旧剑咕哒♂】水硝子

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: my room透明玻璃梗，很短很短，随便搞搞不一定有后续
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【旧剑咕哒♂】水硝子

**Author's Note:**

> my room透明玻璃梗，很短很短，随便搞搞不一定有后续

午夜时分总会与寒冷一词挂钩，也许要怪罪于这份刻板联系，即使房间内的供暖十足，藤丸立香身下的床单也是凉气逼人，迟迟未能被接触的体温暖热。男孩正把自己裹入纯白干燥的浴巾，畏冷的半身缩进一小团暖光里，像是要躲藏什么般蜷坐在床上瑟瑟发抖。

足心薄软的肌肤挡不住渗透至身的寒凉，他低垂着头，指心不安地卷住耳边一缕墨色发丝，百无聊赖观察自己的足尖是如何紧抵在一起，一双赤脚又是怎样局促地相互磨蹭。直到皎白的脚趾被摩擦成刺骨的红，他才悄悄抬起视线，深深呼吸鼓励自己，大着胆子窥向浴室的透明玻璃门，小声唤道：“亚瑟，亚瑟......在听吗？”

他的小心试探很快被潺潺水声淹没，只有空气中流动的沉默作为应答，反倒令他松了口气。话说回来，御主要和中意从者共用一个房间这件事本来就很奇怪不是吗，毕竟从未听说迦勒底有过空间或物资方面的紧缺。虽然选择了同为男性的从者共处一室不至于太难堪，可浴间居然只有薄薄一层透明玻璃充当隔板简直闻所未闻——搬入第一天便反复确认门上没有任何隐藏机关的御主这般绝望地想到。万能之人当然不会犯下这种白痴级别的设计失误，一切只能解释为她个人无伤大雅的恶趣味，或是福至心灵的理性蒸发。

玻璃另一侧传来清晰可辨的水流声，沿着不过几步之遥的距离漫入耳道，滴落在脑海中卷成细小缠绵的漩涡，得益于少年难以言明的耻心而恣意蔓延。暧昧的水气正服帖在这层透明间隔上，铺出轻薄的磨砂质感，借由灯光勾勒出浴室内朦胧的身形。边缘积聚的水滴不堪重负，一路滑下似是窗前落雨，将模糊的镜面割裂成七零八碎。

长久静置的尴尬终于被拖成无法忍耐的焦虑感，立香将闷热的脸埋进怀中的枕头，胸前憋得喘不过气，忍不住要抱怨亚瑟会不会进去太久了，又忽然想到或许是因伤势斑驳，难以清理，耽搁了时间。他犹豫再三，还是决定跳下床。皮肤受到低温唐突刺激，石质地板将脚底冰得僵住一刻，经过短暂适应他才朝着水声走去，几步停在玻璃门前，里面的人并未察觉到他鬼祟接近的小动作。踌躇过后，立香抬起手轻轻叩响了门：“请问......亚瑟，需要我帮忙处理伤口吗？”

门内的身影似是一滞，进而伴随着“哗啦”一声，玻璃应声拉开，立香甚至来不及为自己的头脑发热后悔，升腾的水汽便于面前四散，蒸潮一片细碎刘海。不久前还存在于他羞耻臆想中的身体不着片缕，赤裸裸敛入眼底，水珠自男人锻炼有素的肌肉线条上亲昵淌过，勾勒出一道道清晰的水痕，掺杂着未净的血色汇入脚下。大概曾有一滴汗水，也是如此顺着金发骑士的发梢淌下，再混进不洁的血与沙砾，最后渗入额前玫瑰般绽开的鲜红裂口。

立香愣了多时，双眼直勾勾在亚瑟喉结上扫视，视线下移到某处的瞬间像是被烫到一般迅速躲开。口腔干涸到唾液都了无踪迹，但少年还是下意识咽了咽喉咙，脸上不知何时已经不自然地发起烫来，怕是早就红得通透。他如梦方醒，总算意识到现在应该感到难为情，于是慌忙偏过眼睛，掩住脸向后退去，结结巴巴解释：“抱、抱歉！果然这样太奇怪了......还是算了......”

亚瑟及时拉住了他，让他不至于被自己错乱的脚步绊倒。比立香硬朗许多的手臂布满深入血肉的伤痕，少年生怕多余的挣扎会使它们再撕裂几厘，安静地停下动作，反手握住了亚瑟被温水冲洗到失血泛白的手臂。

“那就要麻烦你帮忙了，Master。”


End file.
